


Tricky's Alone Time

by MyMellody19



Series: Tricky's Alone Time [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Thoughts, From Under the Cork Tree, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry FOB, I'm sorry Patrick, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Oh yeah 'cause fuck you, Omorashi, Pete Wentz has a piss kink hhhhhhh, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Why Did I Write This?, shy patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMellody19/pseuds/MyMellody19
Summary: It's after the concert and Patrick needs some time alone. Pete accidentally walks in while trying to find him and Joe teases Patrick.





	Tricky's Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is from the FUTCT era, so...yeah. This contains piss...if you don't like piss, don't read it. I made this at like one in the morning while having a shit ton of caffeine in my system and being tired, so I'm really sorry if this came out bad! It's my first fic that just has Fall Out Boy in it and it's a gift to someone I know on Instagram...so have this piece of sinful trash.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY. Actually, I'm not really sorry. This is just hilarious to me and there needs to be more P I S S for FOB. Ummm...yeah. Hope you enjoy.

*Patrick’s POV*

 

After the show, I went straight to the dressing room I was sharing with Pete and shut the door. I really love the fans. I do, but I need some time alone. Pete just gets me all hot and bothered, but I really don’t want him to know that. I don’t want him to look at me like I’m some horn dog. I went over to the couch, jammed a pillow in between my legs and began to grind against it. Not long after, I felt my stomach swell up and I started to tingle. I should have taken care of that during intermission. The line to the bathrooms were too long and I’m not bold enough to piss outside. But I’m feeling horny for some reason...am I getting turned on by myself being desperate to release?

 

*Pete’s POV*

 

“Yo, Andy! Joe! Where’s Trick at?” I’ve been looking for him for quite some time and I don’t know where he’d be. He’s been really distant. Joe and Andy just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. “You guys are real helpful. I’ll go find him myself.” I think I might have seen him go straight to our dressing room, but I’m not sure. I opened the door to our dressing room to see Patrick grinding against a pillow and holding back any sounds that were trying to come out. I closed the door behind me and was stunned by what I was seeing. His long hair wasn’t doing a great job of covering up his flustered face.

 

Patrick looked up at me and gasped. “Pete! Wh-What are you doing in here?”

 

I smirked. “I was looking for you ‘cause you ran off without saying anything.” I got closer to him and noticed a wet spot in between his legs. He tried to hide it, but there’s no hiding it from me. I whispered in his ear, “You’re horny as fuck and you need to piss. That’s the dilemma, isn’t it, Patrick?” He nodded.

 

“Pete, help me, please...I’ve never had this happen to me.” He gave me the puppy dog eyes. He gulped. “I-I was gonna go during intermission, but the lines were too long…”

 

My hands traced his face and stroked his hair. “How come you didn’t go outside?”

 

He replied in an embarrassed tone, “I’m not bold enough to do that...if it came down to that, I’d much rather hold it. There’s no way I’m risking having people see me do it.” He kept on grinding against the pillow. “Oh my god...I really need to go...I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

 

I looked at him shocked. “Patrick, I’m gonna help you, okay? It might be a bit weird for you, but it’s the only thing that I can think of right now.” I gently guided him onto my lap, had him face me and I wrapped my arms around him. “Can you go?”

 

Patrick whimpered. “My tummy’s all swollen and it hurts. I don’t want to get it all over you.” I gently pushed on his stomach with my hand, which made him jam his hand in between his legs. “What’re you doing?!”

 

“Trick, do you think you can make it to the bathroom in the lobby?” I sighed. He shook his head. I kissed his cheeks and rubbed his stomach to soothe him. “I won’t laugh if you just go right here. I promise.” 

 

I felt Patrick spurt a few leaks and him desperately trying to hold it back. I looked up and his cheeks were burning with tears because he was straining himself so much. Patrick whimpered and said “No” over and over again before the floodgates finally opened. His thighs were shaking badly against mine and he was letting out something between the sound of weeping and moaning. I looked down and he was completely soaked, but he wasn’t even done yet. He started bawling. “P-Pete...I-I’m s-sorry…”

 

I pulled him closer and said, “Don’t be. Just let it all out.” And he did. He completely soaked his jeans, my jeans, the couch, and the floor. After he was done, he had a smile on his face. “Wow...you must feel so much better.”

 

He nodded. “Oh my god, it felt so good. I wanted to just do this outside, but I was feeling too shy to do it.” Patrick grinded against me and began moaning. “Pete...I still need assistance…” I looked down to see that he was getting hard. He whispered, “I don’t think I can do this all by myself.” I watched him take his drenched jeans off along with his shoes that surprisingly didn’t get filled with piss and he laid back on the couch.

 

“Patrick, are you sure you want that?”

 

He smirked. “I need you, Pete. You’ve been riling me up all day.” I smirked back at him and took my own jeans off along with my shoes and crawled on top of him. I did the honors of peeling his underwear off and from what I saw, I was kind of shocked. Patrick blushed. “I’m sorry if I’m making this weird...do I look okay there?”

 

I nodded. “You look very pretty there.” I grabbed some lube and a condom because there’s no way in hell that I’m going to hurt him or not be safe with him. After prepping him and rolling the condom onto myself, I positioned myself in between his legs and looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes. “Ready?” He nodded and I pushed myself carefully inside of him.

 

Once I knew he was adjusted, I pushed in and out of him. My god, he sounds so pretty and he feels so good. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his legs around me. His skin is so soft and warm...plus he’s a bit plump. I pushed Patrick to the edge and I ended up releasing first. He giggled. “That’s okay. I can finish off the job myself.” He was pleasuring himself and I couldn’t look away. This might be a little too much for him, but he really needed it. Now that I know why he ran off, that is. He was feeling so good that he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Out of nowhere, Joe walked in as Patrick finally released.

 

“Hey, guys, we’re gonna go celebrate somewhere…” He looked at the both of us shocked. “Oh...my god. You didn’t.” Joe went over to Patrick. “Dude, are you okay?” He nodded. Joe looked down to see Patrick’s wet clothes on the floor. He snickered. “Patrick, what’s gotten into you?”

 

Patrick quickly put on a spare pair of sweats and said sheepishly, “The line to the bathroom during intermission was too long. I had no choice but to hold it until the show was over.”

 

Joe laughed. “I had an empty bottle you could have used.” 

 

He blushed. “Sorry...I didn’t want to have an accident in front of multiple people...that’s why I went in here.” Patrick begged, “Joe, please don’t tell anyone.” Joe snickered and continued to tease him playfully. “I had no choice but to go on Pete’s lap...it felt really good.”

 

“Well, bud, glad you feel better.” Joe patted his back. “Wait until Andy hears about this. We’ll have to call you ‘Peetrick’ now.”

 

I shook my head. “I think you’re rubbing it in a little too much, Joe. Chill. It wasn’t his fault.” I ruffled up Patrick’s hair a bit. “Trick, you wanna go home so we can cuddle?” He nodded. I put on some sweats and we both got our shoes on. I said to Joe, “You and Andy can go without us. We’ll celebrate at the house.” I gathered up the clothes off the ground to wash later and took him home. After I got him in the door, he just went to sleep. It was a good time to mess around with his wet clothes real quick. I put his wet underwear up to my face and inhaled the scent of them. He kept himself very hydrated and it smells sweet for some reason. I never noticed that before. He doesn’t eat that many sweets...probably just a lot of fruit. Patrick walked out to see me with his underwear on my face and the look on his face was priceless.

 

“Pete...you…” I inhaled the scent of them again and let out a shaky moan. Patrick looked at me wide-eyed. “Stop that! I peed in those...shouldn’t you be disgusted with me or something?”

 

I laughed. “Why would I be disgusted? It’s just piss. It happens to everyone...besides, you’ve had plenty of accidents in the car.”

 

Patrick’s cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment. “It’s not like I meant to.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

“Oh, hush! Andy refused to pull over anywhere.” I smirked and pushed on Patrick’s stomach. He said, “Stop that, please...I already have to go again and I really don’t want to have another accident.”

 

I replied, “Sorry...I’ll go wash these now. I didn’t mean for you to see me do that...I usually don’t do that in front of anyone.” 

 

Patrick shrugged. “Whatever gets you off. It was just weird to see my underwear on your face.” I threw the clothes in the wash and Patrick went to the bathroom. He left the door open by accident, so I caught a peek of him sitting down instead of standing up. I went in the bathroom to wash my face and hands, but our eyes accidentally met and of course, Patrick was feeling self-conscious. He said quietly, “I-I know...it’s weird that I pee sitting down.”

 

I rubbed his back. “I’m not looking, I promise.” After he was done, I took him back to bed. I held him close and began to stroke his side. He’s so soft and warm. I whispered, “Hey, Trick?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I know you like me...I like you too...like, a lot.”

 

Patrick giggled. “I love you, dork.” He laid his head on my shoulder and went back to sleep. He’ll probably forget about what happened in the morning.


End file.
